Masque
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: It's Maria's birthday and it goes from bad to worse with each passing second for her. Storms, losing her food, and the worst thing of all was that Alucard forgot about her birthday. Or did he?


The afternoon sun was covered in the blanket of thick grey clouds, and it was unnaturally cool for a summer day in this part of Europe. Even though it was the beginning of July the temperature was really low. Rain was coming, and Maria knew it just by looking up at the sky. The weather had been really declining in the last few days with rain storms and although there had been a slight reprieve that lasted a single night, there was more rain heading towards the village, which she was just leaving.

Personally Maria did not like the prospect of more rain, she had been unable to shop the last few days because of all the rain and after waiting for so long to finally do it she had to really hurry. Too bad Maria wasn't the type of woman to hurry. Instead she had to look at the inventory of each shop she went to thoroughly. Now because of that she might just end up running home in the rain, and walking through her door all soaking wet.

_And what a way to return from shopping—_Maria began to think before feeling a sudden touch of cold water hitting her arm. She reflexively looked up and saw that more rain drops were coming on down from heavens. She couldn't help but yelp and began to run as fast as she could up the muddy road. She tried to keep the two bags she carried with her protected from the rain as she ran but met with minor success.

Maria couldn't help but sarcastically say, "This is just great! What a way to spend my birthday!"

The rain hit the window with greater force seconds after it started. Alucard heard it, his eyes opening slowly as it intensified and he sat up in his bed.

The grandfather clock in his room read just passed eight in the morning. He found it odd that he had slept in so late. Normally Maria was waking him up not too long after dawn. She must be out, he thought, getting up and starting to get dressed. He wasn't moving real fast, and it wasn't the feeling of sleep that still clung to him. More like it was uncertainty. The first thought that came to his mind was what he was going to get Maria for her birthday. It was today and her gift had yet to arrive. A few days ago he had sent his servant imp out to get him a special item from an undisclosed location. That little demon had not returned yet, but when he did Alucard was sure going to punish him for ruining the day for Maria.

Slipping on his black and gold overcoat over his shoulders, Alucard went out of his room and into the kitchen. The candle on the table was at half wax, so Maria must have been up for awhile before she left. The beautiful dhampir looked out the window when a flash of lightning came from out of the clouds, followed closely by the loud rumbling of thunder. While his facial expression didn't portray anything except emptiness, inside he was worrying. He worried about Maria being out in the storm. She was a tough woman, she got that from being a vampire hunter, but she could get hurt in something like this. No matter how strong you claim to be, one could not fight the elements or weather.

"If she doesn't return soon…I'll go and find her."

Maria found cover under a large tree just off the road. She was gathering her breath, finding it amazing that she hadn't lost any baggage in the marathon run she did from the village. She sat down in the grass next to the trunk, her chest heaving taking in air and the rain water ran down her arms and face. He clothes were soaked and heavy, and her long blond hair which had been smooth and shiny when she had left her house earlier in the morning was now a darker color and twisted and tangled around her shoulders. Maria couldn't help but smile, even if it was a half-hearted smile, "Best birthday ever…"

She got up from the ground using the tree for support, but when she took her first step the heel of her boot got caught on one of the thick tree roots protruding on the ground. She didn't have time to prepare for the fall and instead slipped against the tree. Her front went along the bark until she hit the ground, falling face first into the mud. This time Maria couldn't even joke about how her day was going, she screamed and slammed her fist into the muddy ground.

"This isn't getting any better! Worst day ever—ow!"

The woman grabbed her left arm, feeling a sharp twinge of pain go from her elbow to her shoulder. She quickly saw the reason why. A long gash from the tip of her elbow to the halfway point of her arm was bleeding really well. This would have made her feel worse than she already was had a figure not suddenly appeared before her, taking the hunter by surprise and finding herself confined by a pair of strong but tender arms. Arms wrapped in a black cloak with gold lining. Straight hair colored silver briefly grazed her forehead as she looked up with startled eyes into the red eyes of Alucard.

"A-Alucard?! How did you—"

Maria looked upon Alucard and despite the fact that it was pouring down rain like a waterfall outside the safety of the tree they were under, she noted on how he was dry, not an inch of him was wet from the rain, though now he had minor bits of mud on his coat from holding Maria. The rain falling from the tree branches above didn't seem to affect Alucard as he helped Maria stand on her own two feet. Maria didn't even realize that he had been holding her nearly a foot off the ground. "I apologize that I startled you, but…" he raised her wounded arm, the blood there oozing down to her wrist, "I smelled your blood."

This surprised Maria a little;_ He could smell that through the rain…?_ She didn't know he could do that. She also had to admit that she didn't know much about dhampirs either, since they were not common. The mere thought of a human having a vampire's child was well beyond what people could believe, no matter who was involved. It was because of that that there weren't any dhampirs at all save for Alucard himself.

"I…I appreciate this, this cursed storm has ruined my plans for the worse," the hunter said, trying to get over how upset she truly was at how terrible her day was going already. Soaked, muddy, bleeding, and the remnants of tears that were mixed in the rain drops on her cheeks were the evidence of that fact.

Alucard let his arms slip off Maria, going down her back but staying near in case she fell again, silently saying he'd catch her if she did. "You're welcome. Now, let's head home."

Maria quickly agreed, and no less than a second after she nodded she was lifted effortlessly into his arms again, and within a flash they were off for home.

Making it home in pretty much a blink of an eye, Maria thanked Alucard for his services and went about to see what had survived the trip from the village. Most of the food somehow made it, and the other things such as the silverware Maria had asked for was dirty, but that wasn't a problem considering she could wash them herself if need be. What really mattered was the food, and except for a few potatoes that went soggy, she was relieved to see the rest was still edible.

"How's soup for dinner, Alucard?"

The dhampir, who stood at the window near the front door, nodded once in agreement. The fact the he had not spoken a word since she retrieved her from under the tree was not lost on Maria. Alucard wasn't the type to talk needlessly. Even small talk seemed lost to him. That bothered Maria a bit, but as long as he wasn't avoiding her she could live with it.

Alucard remained standing at the window, his eyes looking out past the glass and out into the storm that was raging outside. Of course, Alucard's mind was somewhere other than in the room, and he only humored Maria when she asked him what he had wanted for dinner that evening. Instead, he was thinking of where the imp was. The little servant of his that was sent to pick up Maria's birthday present. Three days he had been gone, and soon Maria's birthday will be over, and with it Alucard's chance to give her something worthwhile.

_'I do hope he hurries...'_ he thought with some worry in his voice. It had been over a year since he had started living with the girl, who had chased him down after he had defeated his father, and pleaded with him to stay with her. Alucard had originally planned to vanish from the earth, seal himself in a tomb to die out and have his tainted bloodline turn to dust had it not been for Maria. He had believed that his life would resemble some form of normalcy by living with her, and their relationship was rocky to say the least but it had been peaceful to say the least, even when some old acquaintances returned to give the dhampir trouble. Maria had been put in danger and Alucard saved her with Richter Belmont's help. She had said something to him, standing out in the flower field soon after Richter left, saying she wanted to get to know him better and remain by his side for as long as she lived. She said this knowing what he was.

What he was, a half vampire. He drank blood. Not necessarily needing it to survive, but given the chance he could-and would-get a meal out of the girl that he felt feelings for. She was in constant danger just being near him, but she just smiled and went on with her life like she had nothing to fear, saying that she'd never leave him.

Such dedication and affection, Alucard believed, should not go unrewarded. Thus, he had sent his servant out to get something very important. Something that only Alucard himself knew about...

"Alucard?"

Hearing his name, the dhampir came out of his stupor and turned his head in Maria's direction, "Yes?"

"I'm going to go change my clothes; I'll be right back, okay?"

Alucard nodded, seeing as Maria could damn well get ill if she remained in her outfit which was still dripping water from earlier. She walked away towards her bedroom, and Alucard heard the door close quietly. He took a deep breath, and just as he drew in a breath he felt the presence of his familiar enter the kitchen.

In a puff of dark violet smoke, the imp was there, floating just off the ground with his little wings flapping sporadically. He instantly took notice of the small box in its clawed little hands. "Master! I have it!"

Alucard gave a mental sigh of relief, but also quickly shook his head at his servant. His eyes went from the imp towards the hall that led to Maria's room, "You got the right one, right?"

The imp got up on the table, the box it held dripping with water and dirt, appearing like he had dug it out of the ground. "Yes...right where you'd said it would be master..." The poor thing was heaving to get air back in its lungs.

Alucard took the box in his gloved hands, "What took you so long to find it?"

"Forgive me for taking the time master, but finding something like this after so many years...well, one doesn't always remember everything..."

Alucard quietly agreed, his hand slowly going across the top of the box like it was the most valuable object in the world.

The imp stood up straight when he heard a door open, and Alucard knew instinctively that it was Maria's door that had just opened, "Alucard? Is someone here?"

The imp didn't have to ask his master what to do. Alucard simply looked at the creature and calmly replied to the girl, "No, it's nothing Maria." With that, the imp vanished in a plume of dark violet smoke, like he knew when he wasn't needed.

Alucard began to slowly open the box when he saw a shadow come out of the corner of his eye. He shut the box as Maria came back into the kitchen. She was no longer wearing her day clothes, instead wearing her night dress. Her clothes were now hanging up to dry in the back room. Her hair was long and straight, obviously having been brushed.

"The rest of the laundry wasn't done yet, so this will have to do," she coolly informed Alucard, just as another flash of lightning went through the window. The thunder came much more quickly this time, and it was so loud Maria swore it made the house shake. "That was scary..."

Alucard picked the box up, trying to keep it out of Maria's line of sight, "Maria, you going to be alright?" He motioned to her now bandaged arm, dressed in white bandages from her elbow down to her wrist.

Maria cradled her arm to her side, "Of course, it's only a flesh wound." She took a few steps forward, her eyes going to the window, "Seems like Mother Nature has caused all my plans to go down the drain yet again...when will I ever catch a break?"

The two stood at the window, but only Maria was looking outside. Alucard's eyes were drifting back to the hunter before him. The dress she wore was low cut below her shoulders, revealing the swell of her breasts. Alucard took notice of this and had to look away, and Maria noticed him as he finished turning his head.

"Something wrong Alucard?"

The dhampir spoke, "Sorry that today hasn't been quite what you wanted it to be."

_Of course not..._ Maria thought with a sigh, _and the fact that it's my birthday is making it even worse..._

"Hopefully...this will make it better," Alucard said, pulling out the box the imp had brought him. Maria's eyes went to the box, seeing how small and dirty it was she thought of what he was up to when he opened it.

Inside the dirty little box was a gold chain with a green emerald shaped like a heart, and it was sparkling like it was the first time it had ever seen the light of day. It's beauty was immeasurable and Maria gasped lightly at the sight.

"What is this?"

Alucard took the pendant out by the chain, "Happy birthday, Maria."

Slowly taking the fine piece of jewelry carefully in her hands. The pendant itself wasn't as heavy as it appeared to be but Maria knew just by looking at it that it was real. Where in the world could Alucard have gotten this?

Regardless, Maria didn't know what to say but one, "Thank you…it's beautiful…"

Alucard took the pendant and reached behind Maria's neck to clasp the chain together. The jewel itself rested below Maria's collarbone, and Alucard took a step back to admire her wearing it. "It was my mother's."

Maria ran her fingers over the emerald, and upon hearing Alucard's words she looked up into his eyes, seeing the emotion run through them. "Your mother…? Then I'm not sure I can accept this, Alucard—"

He shook his head, "It's alright. She had given it to me before she died, and I'm sure she wouldn't have minded me giving it to you."

The vampire hunter placed her hand on the gem, finally accepting what she had been given, nodded once, "Then…I'll accept it. Thank you." As she finished, she felt Alucard's hands go around her back and he pulled her closer to him. Her chest brushed against his, and her expression was questioning as to what he was up to.

As if he had read her mind, Alucard eloquently spoke with a teasing tone, "You didn't think that would be your only gift did you?"

Maria felt his left arm, which had a handful of his cape wrapping around her shoulders, enveloping her in red velvet, "You mean there's more…?"

Alucard had a small smile form out of the corner of his mouth, "Yes." He leaned in towards Maria and took her lips with his own, and she took his as well.


End file.
